Nolikan/Dictionary
Regular derivations and function words presented in the grammar are not included. Words in brackets are irregular plural forms. Citation form of verbs is 3rd person singular, present tense A :age - to can :acobim - prophet :acwir - city [ Yoketian acweyer 'city-state'] :ahme - friend :ahrit - mature :ajat - land, region :alajat - paradise :alģiš - wolf :alu - break :Aluļub - 61 Virginis c, the morning and evening star of Hudar without break' :aļag - wet :aļagar - swamp :amuluc - sauce [Yoketian amu' luc 'thick juice'] :anka - pure :anwis - younger brother/sister :apat - crooked :apo - to carry :arģa - to sit :ari - white :aribiļ - good spirit :arzu - eagle :ašyal - full :axcin - boy :axkab - skin :axmu - a rough young man B :baģun - valley :bar - precious :bardan - price :beh - stuff :bekiz – chance :belan - north :biloj - pink, purple :binat - girl :biška - belly :biškawada - crotch :biškayak (plural only) - intestines :bokra - to plan :bole - egg, testicle :bono - monkey [from a Southern Wilderness language; cf. Mategho bååno] :bormu - town :bot - old :bur - settlement, village C :cab - fish :cabnar - shoal :cara - speak :carag - language :cerna - 9-day week (based on the phases of the Small Moon) Yoketian :certar - shield :cetik - free :cida - day :cinge - to threaten :cohun - yellow :cola - to run :colila - to flee :core - nice, sweet :corecob - a pleasant secreta somewhat jocular word, formed by confusion of muxcob with the element mux 'dirty' :cuļir - craft :cuma - horde :cumani - barbarian, vandal :cusut - mouth D :das (dastak) - mind :dasti - sentient being :datno - birch Belanic origin, cf. [[Meljanese] tatamo] :daxco - to be ashamed :deco - to find :dexaco - to seek, search :dezam - sowing time :dide - to be born :didiļ - clan :din - wide :dixki - frivolity :dixkimek - pagans people of frivolity :dode - road, way :dohu - slow :dorjo - to lie (not tell the truth) :durhob - beast, monster :duro - to fear :durod - cowardly :durum - fearsome :dušti - hole E :ec - high, tall :ecan - hill :eja - to become :elha - to learn :elhad - pupil, student :elhakar - school :elham - teacher :elxa, elcin - brow :eļga - rib :eļgaše - liver (metaphorically: reason) :emadu - harvest time :enxa - to wrap :(en)xahob - dress :ernu - soil :Esax - God :exba - to meet G :gašpi - hardy, resistant :geha - rainbow :geļ - night :gemut - money :gi (giwak) - tooth :gilbad - chieftain :gimļe - to wish :gindu - more :goc - fat :gocmu - thigh :gul - out Ģ :ģala - south :ģamaģ - navel (colloquially also: idiot) :ģar - mouse :ģende - to fall :ģetan - property :ģita - star H :habal - half :hadan - face :hadi - enemy :haxļa - cow :haxļabeh - beef :haja - to think :han (handak) - flower :handikar - garden :hejam - gold :hena - to spread, expand :henaļ - sky :heze - to hide :homak (plural only) - back :hor - black :horbiļ - demon :horļir - nightmare :hoz - mare :hud - all :hudar - world (sc. the fourth planet of the 61 Virginis system) :hurga - to laugh :hurgawaš - having a sense of humor :hutistan - universe [Hud tistan 'All existence'] :hum (homak) - back :hus - the upper limb as a whole :husob - sleeve I :iboka - to fantasize, think (something) up :ibokaļ - story, tale :ikril - vain :iļo - close, near :imraša - hard :inam - daughter :ingaš - stomach :ingolo - to protect, defend :isol - noble :isoldan - honor :išnan - oak :itra - stone :iwé - interjection to express awe or fear J :jahar - death (generally as opposed to life) :jaharļub - immortal :jahre - to die :jahred - dead :jahrisa - the moment of death :jahriwaš - mortal :janad - hand :janadnan - thumb :janaxkud - finger :jara – to take :jaspa - to understand :jaspadan – reason :jaxture - to kill :jego - to hurt :jegwaš - cruel :jerga - twilight :jergenam - nymph :jexe - to copy :jexibar - role-model, formula, a perfect example of something :jilja - to shudder :jiljahob - brain (metaphorically: emotions) :jimra - to worship :jimrakar - a place of worship in the Nurkhasibite religion :jiya - sheep :jolo - to live :jonilo - to die of natural causes :jotulo - to beget, conceive :juke - to hunt :juked - game animal :jun (jonak) - woman :junhob - vagina K :karazo - to kiss :karše - to lie (body position) :karu - rich :karub - older brother/sister :kaspi - bed :kašne - calf :kawax - boar :ked - sick, ill :kehud - only (used after a noun) :kel - water :kelza - blue :kene - to give :kib - front :kibxaza - monsoon period :kim - ram :kimnar - flock :kiša - fresh :kiyab - rain :kobeh - pork :kojun - pig :kol - morning :koljerga - dawn :koman - feast :korja - to want :korjadan - will :korta - head :kortamu - pumpkin :kud - stick :kujara – to steal :kujaram – thief :kukel - flood :kumaļ - wool :kumre - to hear :kumxale - to listen :kušub - insane :Kutas - Satan often called horbiļne oteb - the King of Demons - to avoid summoning him :kutasidan - satanism, exterme immorality :kuwid - tyrant L :la(ka)dwajim - best friend Short form was used especially by girls, while the long had a more dignified meaning: Ankawidaniš lakadwajim 'a best friend of Ankawidan', was a honorific for particularly loyal soldiers :laced - chicken :lagwa - to swallow :laj - delicate, sensitive :lajmu - effeminate :lati (latiģak) - arm :latikorta - elbow :lemya - happy :likša - to cry :likšakel - tears :line - to see :lixane - to look :lonig - snow, ice :lumre - hot :luz - beginning Ļ :ļakned - singleton :ļir - dream :ļirwid - demonic constant companion Every person has one, tempting him throughout his life, according to the Achobisak :ļodo - to must, have to :ļoka - to close :ļub - without :ļuke - to show M :mabu - grandmother :macara - to ask (questions) :madunde - to feed :mahe - to drink :mahiwaš - drunkard :mahnu - fur :mahnuni - a furry animal :mahnuza - brown :mal - pleasant (in a sensual way) :malwaš - fun-loving :mama - baby :mande - to eat :mandiwaš - glutton :mašku - milk :matuse - to give water (to someone) :me (mewak) - leg :meha - benefit, "sake" :mehende - to fight :mekorta - knee :mendu - house :menor - father :menorbeh - semen :mesgit - bat :mewihob - trousers :mij (mek) - man, person :(mi)job - penis :milji - poor :mištetan - number :mitwa - similar :mixnu - arrow :miyan - dark :mizwar - nation :moke - to open :mospa - to win :mospahob - spoils of war :mubin - obvious, easy to understand :mulo - to work :munda - bull :muryo - cat :mutat - butterfly :mux - dirty :muxbeh - feces :muxcob - secret :muxdušti - anus :muyal - cloud :muyga - to mumble N :nadwi - river :naguš (naguštak) - rat :naha - thin, narrow :nan (nanok) - mother :naraj (narjak) - boat :nawa - trap :ned - child :nepuļ - honey :nerje - to smell :nik - cheese :niljo - hail :nir - up :nirhob - roof :nirmu - mountain :nis (nistak) - cold :nistihad - coat :nokri - hawk :nošiya - pet :nowiz - hungry :nox - nose :nuda - to wash :nudakar - bathroom :nur - virtue :nuxtal - distinctive headgear of Ankawidanian officials [Yoketian nuktał] :nuxtalmek (plural only) - administration, the bureaucratic class O :ohro - to pull :ohruhob - wagon :oļam - holy, sacred :omuz - kidney :oršib - east :ortah - west :osturo - to drive :ošto - many :oteb - king, ruler [Yoketian ōthep] :otug - stupid :oxkin - ear :oxol - grass :oxolcin - lawn :oxolkar - pasture :oxolza - green P :pad - sea, ocean [Yoketian pal, earlier pað] :pahri - different :Paji - Big Moon :pan - beyond :pela - to hold :perdu - ugly :pexala - to desire :pilac - heart (metaphorically: will) :pilackar - chest :piļpe - to dance :pipim - young of any domestic animal :pir - light :pire - to shine :pirļe - heroic deed :pirļewaš - hero :pirna - to have right, to be allowed (to do something) :pirnadan - right (to something) :pitwa - eternal :pod - big, great :podšib - heat :podwid - lord :pol - to be possible :posin - foreign :pulhi (pulhiģak) - belt R :rahib - sword :raxmat - breast :raxta - muscle :rida - to rejoice :ridawaš - joyous :roga - to attack :ruz - evil S :sabax - dog :sabaxno - to follow :sabjun - bitch :saģne - to feel :salo - naked :saļub - worthless :samat - lonely :sange - smoke :sangehob - chimney :samro - to push :sat - using :sati - useful :sawikril - showing off :seģe - small :sehnixe - to destroy :sered (seredak) - door :sig - grain :siģa - donkey :solha - a kind of fruit One created by bio-engineers during the Commonwealth of Mankind period. Its juice is very good for producing yellowish, sweet wine. :solhabeh - new wine, must :solkel - wine :somal - caress :soruj - sin :sorxa - to buy :sul - sad :sulpa - to know :sultupa - to enlighten :suri - foot :surikud - toe :surwa - to wait; to read :suzim - marmot Š :šal - hair :šarbe - to love :šarnax - sharnakh (a race of mutants, looking like a cross between humans,bears and felines) :šaxko - posterior :še - into, inside :šebet - air :Šib - the sun, 61 Virginis :šil - beautiful :šilcuļir - art :šilhob - ornament :šoce - to bless :šociļ - amulet :šolum (šolmak) - plane, plain :šub - fast :šube - to hurry :šuhad - heavy :šun (šundak) - place, spot :šundi - local T :tah - evening :tahjerga - dusk :takše - to roam back-formation :takšim - tiger [cf. Mategho taiseŋ] :tar - with :tarik - good :tatin - last :taxwin - cousin :tiba - to lead :tibšo - to need :tilbidan - control, power :tiliba - to control, to rule :tolobeh - wood :tolok (tolkak) - tree :toš - equal U :ubad - horse :uled - son :unixo - to surrender :upaļ - soul :urbi - famous :urib - iron :uruš - fire :uruškel - distilled alcohol :uškam - animal :uxo - to cover :uxtelax - clothing in general W :wada - down :wadahus - forearm :wadakar - basement :wahawitra - altar :waho - pagan deity :wahomendu - pagan temple :waje - to forsake :wardan - kind, type :wastatin - absolute :wareh - moral, orderly :warestan - order Used as an everyday word, but also as the divine order - also called Hejamwarestan, the Golden Order :wed - bread :weš - shadow :weysi - sugar cane [Yoketian wēsi] :weysina - sugar [Yoketian wēsina] :widan - country :wimaj - strong :wimajak - male pectoral muscles strong ones :wirac - massacre [Yoketian wirawca 'human sacrifice'] :wokob - word :wokobanka - honest, sincere X :xacer - straight :xanek - short :xasib - peace :xaza - time :Xiloļ - Small Moon :xirpe - to sleep :xiwab - paddle :xor - eye :xot - to make :xur - breath :xure - to breathe Y :ya - interjection used to focus attention or form vocatives :yabna - to sell :yabnakar - market :yag - knife :yaheb - key :yantal - spring (of a river) :yaraj - red :yas - young, new :yatwe (yatweģak) - wise, intelligent :yazar - grandfather :yel - blood :yeldode - vein, artery :yešmu - bug (any small crawling creature) :yoca - to call :yoštan - name :yumam - corn, maize :yumamkel - maize beer :yuxta - far Z :zahla - to answer :zala - to sing :zaštu - salt :zaxca - to stand :zaxo - to marry :zaxod - wife :zaxtuca - to build :zaxum - husband :zela - to go :zemza - worm :ziba - to believe :zibar - truth [originally zibabar 'worthy of believing'] :ziwale - to play :ziwalhob - toy :zoka - to scratch :zolika - to plow :zolikar - field :zuģ - bone :zuģcin - ankle Category:Dictionary